planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caesar's Ape Colony (CE)
Caesar's Ape Colony is a colony of apes led by Caesar during and after the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge. In 10 years the colony grows to 2000 apes as ape families begin to take shape. During the 10 years that separate the forming of the colony and its continued growth, Caesar himself establishes his own family consisting of Cornelia, a female chimpanzee whom he had become close to during his time at the San Bruno Primate Facility and becomes the father of a son they named Blue Eyes and a baby born sometime before the rediscovery of humans in San Francisco. Many of these apes would go on to form Caesar's Council of Apes. Dawn of the Planet of Apes Life in a Colony of Apes The Ape Colony was born in the Muir Woods Park ten years after the famous Ape Rebellion where many of the apes of San Franscisco broke out of captivity after having enough of being abused, oppressed, and tortured by humans. The Colony now lives in a village created by the evolved apes and is now filled with many kinds of apes that make up a more organized community where the apes are now more intelligent and freed humans' grip. The Ape Colony has now created many activities for themselves such as hunting, teaching sign language and medical teaching as well. Headed by their king Caesar and his lieutenants Rocket, Koba, Maurice and Stone, the ape colony has been able to enjoy the last decade in peace now that humans are no longer appearing. Rediscovery of Humans However, that peace may be broken, as while walking through the woods two apes Blue Eyes and Ash (the sons of Caesar and Rocket respectively) have recently discovered a group of humans in their woods. Upon seeing them a human named Carver shot Ash which ended up alerting Caesar and his people who rushed to the scene before another shot could be fired scaring the humans. The human leader Malcom told the apes they were not going to hurt them, with that he ordered his group to put their guns down as a show of good will. Indifferent about them Caesar much to the humans' surprise spoke and told them to leave, his words were joined by his faithful followers who ordered the same thing which cause the humans to flee. As the humans left in their van Caesar had Koba secretly follow them to see if there were more humans where malcom's group was going. Later at night, Koba reported back to Caesar as the other apes were wondering what to do about the humans, and while some wanted to kill the humans they were silenced when Caesar who said they built a new home and he will not have it ravaged by war, his people asked him what his plan was to deal with the humans. Apes' Threat The next morning the ape army led by Caesar and his lieutenants set out for the San Franscisco Human Hideout and come face to face with the remaining humans. It is here where the humans realize that the apes are more intelligent than thought, as Caesar talked to make sure they know they are serious about their demands. He tells the humans that while the apes do not want war they will fight if they must to protect their village to make sure it lives in peace and harmony. He then has his son return the sketchbook of Malcom's son Alexander and personally warns malcom to never come back to his village or their will be a war, with that the ape army leave the city and return to their village. Caesar's Laws After the village was built, Caesar with the help of his newly formed council established laws that the apes must abide by. These laws include; *'Knowledge is Power': *'Apes. Together. Strong': *'Ape Never Kill Ape': It is unknown what the punishment is, for apes who breaks the law; Ape Never Kill Ape. It can be assumed that the punishment is death or exile, as the only two apes to have broken this law are Koba and Caesar. Koba was thrown to his death by Caesar for breaking the law and as revenge for killing Caesar's young nephew, Ash. Caesar only broken this law in self-defense as Koba was trying to kill him. Known Apes Trivia *The Gorillas are probably the only members of Caesar's colony that aren't as smart as the other Apes. Buck, the first Gorilla in Caesar's uprising, wasn't shown to be exposed to the Simian Flu, and even if he had been, he died during the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge. Also half of the chimpanzees and orangutans who were liberated from the San Franscisco Zoo were not exposed to the ALZ-113 virus had just followed the other apes but now like the gorillas may have gotten smarter after ten years. Notes More to Come... Also See *Caesar's Ape Army (CE) *Caesar's Council of Apes (CE) *Ape Rebellion (CE) Image Gallery Caesar.jpg|Caesar commands the battle on the bridge. Caesar.png|Caesar hisses. CaesarCornelia.jpg|Caesar and wife Cornelia. RisebabyCaesar.jpg|Baby Caesar. CaesarGoodbye.jpg|Caesar says goodbye to his adoptive human father, Will. Off Caesar.jpg|Caesar DotPotA Poster. Off Maurice.jpg|Stone DotPotA poster. Mauricetwig.png|Maurice watches over Caesar. Maurice 2.jpg|Maurice in his cage. Maurice (ROPOTA).png|Maurice's eyes are Green!. Dotpota Rocket First look.jpg|Rocket DotPotA poster. Off Koba.jpg|Koba DotPotA. Rise of the Planet of the Apes koba.png|Koba, Caesar's Rival. Cornelia.jpg|Cornelia, Caesar's wife and the Colony's Queen. Corneliacage2.jpg|Cornelia's Empty Cage. Corneliacage1.jpg|Cornelia asleep in her cage. Buck 3.jpg|Caesar's loyal friend and bodyguard. Buck2.jpg|Headlong. BuckPlane.jpg|Buck brings down the Helicopter. Caesar Wet.jpg|Caesar wet and not happy. Caesar Mouth.jpg|Caesar issues an order "Apes together Strong". Caesar's Infant Son.jpg|Caesar's Newborn son - one of the newest members of the colony. Dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-poster.jpg|Father and Child. 1396985361009-10-uv046-0460-v137-le1092.jpg|Caesar in the Ape Village. 1396985361008-09-ss036-0180-v157-le1077.jpg|Caesar on the war path. 1396985361007-08-rr101-0110-v1021203.jpg 1396985361005-06-ns028-0050-v122-le1083.jpg|Caesar and Koba. 1396985361003-04-lm019-0350-v186-le1055.jpg|Apes go rogue. 1396985361002-03-rc007-0020-v248-le1163.jpg|Apes ride to battle. 1396985361000-01-bt079-0360-v142-le1027.jpg|Caesar holds a shotgun while Blue Eyes watches. 1396982230000-XXX-DAWN-PLANET-APES-MOV-JY-3806--63441406.JPG|Caesar, Koba and Malcolm. Image.jpg|Caesar turns to see his ape colony. Caesar and Malcolm watch their families interact.jpg|Caesar with Malcolm somewhere inside the boundaries of the village. Caesar meets his second son for the first time.jpg|Caesar (in war paint) witnesses the birth of his second son. An injured River speaks with his father.jpg|Blue Eyes River with his parents and new baby brother.jpg|The Royal Ape Family. Caesar watches Malcolm jump.jpg|Caesar and Malcolm on the top of the dam wall. Caesar jump.png|Caesar jumps. River Roars!.png|Blue Eyes shows aggression. Caesar with Cornelia & Infant.png|Caesar bonds with Cornelia and their new son. Caesar's Ape Council.png|Caesar calls a session of council. Caesar shows River his brother.png|The Royal Family after the birth of the secondborn prince. River screeches as Carver advances on his brother.png|Blue Eyes lashes out at Carver for harming his little brother. River concern for his baby brother.png|Blue Eyes nervously watches his little brother with the humans. River & Ash return from fishing.png|Blue Eyes and Ash after a fishing trip. River witnesses his brother's birth.png|Blue Eyes witnesses his brother's birth. Infant's birth 3.png|Cornelia and the baby after giving birth. Caesar, River & Infant.png Koba & River.png Caesar & Maurice.png River with gun.png Category:Apes Category:Gorillas Category:Chimpanzees Category:Bonobos Category:Orangutans Category:Living Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Former villains Category:CE Category:Evolved Apes Category:CE Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Army Category:Caesar's Ape Colony Category:Caesar's Council of Apes Category:Organizations‎ Category:Groups Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:Caesar's Council of Apes (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Characters Category:Human-Ape War Category:Death Apes